Meet Scott
by Alan-And-Nightmare
Summary: The Medic sighed deeply and lowered himself into his chair "I'm getting too old for zhis."


_A/N_ Hi guys, Alan here...I haven't been posting a lot of stuff because writers block but lately I've been able to over come it, WOOP DE FRIGGIN DOO~ Anyway this story just kinda came to me and it went in a totally different direction, so I hope ya like it, and please drop me a review ;_;

I really tried to keep people in character, which is one of my faults, and this was some practice and it might turn into a longer story, I dunno. So enjoy and drop me a review, thanks guys.

Oh and I also might be changing my username again, I know fuck me :-:

Oh he was going to get into so much trouble.

The small child no older than four had bravely wondered into the infirmary with only one thing on his mind The Medic's cabinets. Scott couldn't help it; there was just so much interesting stuff the Doctor stashed away in the many drawers and cabinets.

Scott really had nothing else to occupy him, the rest of the team was off doing their own thing and he was actually quiet frightened of them, so he had taken it upon himself to make his way down to the only area of the base that was off limits to him.

As the child entered the infirmary he immediately scanned the room to make sure the Doctor was nowhere in sight, from what he could see the room was empty pray for the white doves perched on a cabinet, watching him.

Scott spared them a quick glance before he scurried in, letting the door shut quietly behind him, the room was un-inviting and a morbid sense about it.

It was white. Everything was white. The floor tiles were white; the walls were white, the celling, the lights, White. It hurt Scott's eyes to a certain degree. He never understood what it was with Medic and white, he hated the plain color.

The boy slowly made his way over to Medic's desk, it stood out from the rest of the room, it being wooden. It was tucked away in a far corner, a single lamp sat on the edge and the desk was a mess with papers and writing utensils.

Scott could recall a single time he had sat on the desk, he had been playing with The Doctor's pen, watching him as he worked, and that had been a one-time thing.

The child made his way over to the desk and peered around it, something inside make him worry something was going to come out and grab him, he had small fears like that. He didn't like the dark, he didn't like to be left alone for long periods of time, he didn't really like to be held for long but the team seemed to dismiss that and hold the child as long as they possibly could and it drove Scott insane.

But worse off all he hated how he was picked up, it had to be the most thing he feared and hated the most.

The team would grabbed the back of his shirt, the back of his collar, and pick him up so he was practically dangling above the ground, they would lift him up and hold him. He had no say in the matter; he was free game to anyone within a foot of him that had arms.

Sometimes Scott took it, sometimes he allowed himself to be picked up in the harsh manner and held for as long as the team member desired, sometimes he let it happen. But other times he struggled against them and whined in protest, but usually that only made it worse.

He didn't speak up about the matter, he just remained silent like always, he was just afraid one of these days someone was going to grab his shirt and pick him up and drop him, and to him it was a long fall.

Scott clutched the chest of his blue shirt, as he scanned the area under the desk, looking for any sign of danger. Finding none he stepped around and reached up and grabbed the cold metal handle of one of the desk's drawers, he gave it a small tug and the draw went with the motion and opened.

The child stood on his tip toes to peer inside the draw, its contents was mainly pens, pencils, paper clips, highlighters, sharpies, sticky notes, and other office supplies. Basically a lot of stuff a child Scott's age could have too much fun with.

"Ooo~" Scott said softly, his eyes widening. He reached into the draw and grabbed a small package of blue sticky notes, he liked the color blue.

He had seen Medic use sticky notes a lot, the man actually had them stuck all over the infirmary, on the walls and a few on cabinets, and they were small specks of blue in the ocean of white.

The boy rested back on his feet and began to tear the plastic off the sticky notes to get to them but to no avail he couldn't even get the package to tear.

"NO!" a yell from out in the hallway startled the boy and his head shot up and his eyes darted over to the door, watching it.

Someone was coming and it they saw him he'd be in a lot of trouble and he didn't want to be scolded at the moment, so he did the only thing he was really good at; running and hiding.

Scott quickly shut the draw, and dropped to his hands and knees and slides himself under Medic's desk, clutching the sticky notes tightly; he held his breath as he waited for the infirmary doors to open.

The doors to the Infirmary were roughly pushed open, slamming shut and the sounds of shoes colliding with the tiles of the floor echoed throughout the large room along with the anger grumbles of their owner.

Scott pressed himself into the corner of the desk, listening carefully. He wasn't sure if it was Medic or Soldier.

"Doc!" a deep voice called, making Scott whimper softly knowing his fear was confirmed, it was Soldier.

Scott didn't like Soldier for several of reasons, one being he was loud. He was louder than the rest of the team and he obviously did not know what an "Inside voice" was. He constantly shouted orders at everyone and overall yelled. The other reason was that Soldier was rather rough with him, he was never gentle and on occasion the child had left with a bruise or two after, what Soldier called, a "Playful" encounter. So the child was not very fond of the man and did his best to stay the Hell out of his way.

Soldier growled in annoyance as The Medic was nowhere to be seen, he had banged himself up pretty bad and he was sure his arm was broken, it was bent and an old angle and he had actually lost all feeling in it, it was just numb and common sense told him that was not normal, but of course Medic was nowhere to be seen.

It seemed whenever anyone needed the Doctor he was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Medic!" Soldier called, louder, he began to roam around the Infirmary in search of anything to at least help.

Scott slowly leaned forward to peer around the edge of a desk to at least have the advantage of knowing where the older man was so he could at least try to avoid him and sneak out.

The Soldier had his back to the desk and was looking over a bottle of what Scott assumed was pills, he didn't really care he just cared about escape with his arm attached.

The child left the sticky notes under the desk and slowly crawled out from underneath it, being careful to avoid touching the chair, if he bumped against it the chair would roll back and hit the wall and surely it would make noise and he would be caught.

Scott slowly stood, keeping an eye on Soldier to make sure he wasn't looking; he began to quietly sneak over to the infirmary doors, he couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face, he felt like Spy. Sneaking around behind his team members backs.

As he made his way over to the large white double doors with the Medical symbol on them in red, he held his breath, afraid even the slightest of noise would catch the older man's attention and in this case he wouldn't affords to get caught.

Scott's heart began to race as he reached the doors, he felt like he was out of the clear, he was out of trouble, he was free, but as soon as he pushes the on the door to open them they refused and swung the opposite way, out towards him, and before he knew what happened he was falling back onto the ground.

"Vell, vell, vell, vhat do we have here? Hm?"

Scott looked up to be meeting with The Medic glaring down at him, an un-impressed look etched onto his face.

"Doc I—" Soldier began as he turned around but stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell onto Scott whom was still sitting on the floor, having been pushed over by the force from Medic opening the door "Scott." He glared.

Scott's heart sank, he was so close. He looks up at the two adults and tries to come up with a lie to get him out of this "U-Um…" he says softly.

"Vell?" Medic's asks "Vhat are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out of here, didn't I?"

Medic asked too many questions Scott thought to himself, but he responded with a soft "Yes."

The Doctor leaned down and grabbed the child by the back of his shirt and lifted him up and off the ground, he held him in his arms and looked at him "Zhen do you mind telling me exactly vhat you are doing in here?"

Scott squirmed in the Doctors arms but had no leverage to get loose, he was stuck, and Medic had a tight grip on him "Um…" he trailed off, looking away.

Soldier marched over to the two and titled his head back to glare down at the boy "What are you doing here maggot!?" he yelled, demanding an answer.

Medic shifted Scott until he was balancing the child on his hip and sighs deeply "Come on, I don't have all day."

Scott dug his nails into the Doctors arm, in fear of being dropped "I..Was bored" he answered.

"Nien!" Medic shouts angrily "Vhat have I told you about coming in here because you're bored?!"

Scott places with a fold in the Doctors shirt sleeve "Um…Not to…?" he says softly, he just wanted to be put down and left alone.

"Ja! Vhy don't you listen?!"

The boy shook a bit, he gripped the Doctors jacket "I…I dunno…"

"No! You do know you just chose not to listen to me! I have told you once and I vill tell you again! Stay out of mein Infirmary! Do you understand me Scott?!"

Scott felt tears begin to form in his eyes but he refused to let them spill out, he nods slowly "Y-Yes…"

"Zhis is the third time I have had to tell you! If I have to tell you again it von't be a good day for you!" Medic shouted, glaring at Scott "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Y-Yes…"

Medic pried the child's hand off his jacket and placed him on his feet back on the floor "Now go!" he pointed towards the door.

Scott slowly lifted his head and looked up at the Doctor, his blue eyes clouded over with tears.

The Doctor stared down at him "Go" he hissed angrily.

Scott silently obeyed and left the Infirmary, not wanting to get to anymore trouble then he already obviously was in, he made his way down the hall way, and rounded the corner to the right that would eventually take him to the rec room, he sniffled and wiped the tears off his face with his shirt.

Medic watched the boy leave and sighed angrily when he turned the corner and was out of sight "I swear zhat child had selective hearing!" he growled.

Soldier crosses his arms over his chest and nods "He doesn't listen…And I don't like the fact he was with the BLU team."

The Doctor looked over at his team mate "Zhat doesn't bother me, he just doesn't listen to me zhen I have to yell at him, und he gets into mien cabinets and drawers, god knows vhat he's done in the time span I've been gone."

Soldier looks around the room, everything seemed to be in order to him, but Medic could easily tell if something had been moved a centimeter, it was kind of scary to Soldier.

Medic stalked over to his desk, an angry look still spread across his face "Vhat did you vant?" he asks Soldier as he begins to look over his desk, pulling the drawers open and checking their contents.

"Oh…I think my arms broken Doc" he says, cradling his left arm as he watched Medic search through his desk like a mad man.

Medic huffed "Vhat happened?" he pushed the drawers back in and placed everything back the way it was, he bent over and peered under the desk, he growled softly as his eyes landed on the package of sticky notes.

"Demoman and I got into it and I got my ass handed to me" he snarled, sounding none to please he was beaten up by a drunk Scottish Cyclopes.

"Ha" Medic gave a soft laugh as he grabbed the sticky notes, carelessly tossing them onto his desk, he pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose "Alright zhen, let me see your arm" he walked over to Soldier, rolling his sleeves up.

Soldier complied and held his arm out to the Doctor watching as he carefully examined it, bending it a bit and probing it with his fingers.

"Vell… It is broken," Medic reported as he bent the other man's elbow, making his arm stand "I can give you somezhing for ze pain and a place a cast on it, but zhis means you can't be too rough in battle tomorrow, ja?"

"Yeah, sure Doc. Thanks."

Medic offers a small smile "You're velcome Solly" he says before he turns away "Just give me a minutes to get some bandages, und ze advil is in zhat cabinet above ze sink, take two of zhem" he instructs as he walks over to a large metal cabinet.

Soldier obeys and follows the Doctors instructions, he walks over to the sink and pulls the cabinet open, millions of pill bottles occupied the cabinet but one caught the man's eyes.

It was a small see through bottle tinted blue, the pills inside were red and he could barely make out the words "5 mg" etched into the tablets, as he looked over the bottle he could see the name "Scott" scrawled on the white label in what looked to me Spy's elegant hand writing.

Soldier had seen The Spy write before, he often wrote letters, to whom he did not know, but the man had a certain way he wrote, it was so clean and soft, he could pick it out anywhere and that was Spy's hand writing on the bottle. But why he wondered.

"Hey, Doc" Soldier called as he grabbed the bottle, behind it was the advil Medic had spoken of and he grabbed that as well, closing the cabinet and setting the pills on the counter.

Medic looked up from the bandages he was currently trying to unravel and over to Soldier "Ja?" he asks.

"Why does Scott have pills?" he asks softly, Soldier knew it was really none of his business why the four year old had medication, but he was curious, he didn't know something was wrong with the kid.

The older man looked at the pill bottle clutched in Soldiers hand, he turned around and gently kicked his foot back, closing the cabinet "Oh," he began as he walked over, playing with the bandages in his hands "Scott has a lot of anxiety problems" he answers.

"Oh," Soldier said, a hint of sympathy in his voice "…Mind if I ask why?"

Medic chuckles a bit "Acutely, ja, I do mind. As a Doctor it is my job to keep all of mien patient's information confidential, including ze babies" he grabbed Soldiers broken arm and rolled the other man's sleeve up.

The Soldier frowns "Oh," he looks the bottle over "How did he develop anxiety?" he asks, watching as the Doctor began to wrap the bandages around his arm.

Medic remains silent for a while; the only sound in the room was the soft hum of the heater and the two men's soft breathing. The silence was killing Soldier.

Finally when Medic spoke up, he replied to Soldiers question a bit of pain in his voice "Scott vas…Vell, he was vith ze BLU team for the four years of his life, und I'm not sure vhy at ze moment… But zhey never really cared for him and ze just began to find him a pain, even zhough I zhink zhey were supposed to raise him to be ze new Scout for zhem. I guess it didn't vork out and zhey just gave up and abandoned him, never cared…I actually found him out in ze snow a few months ago and I took him, vell you remember zhat but… All zhat neglect made him shaky I suppose is ze vord, he shakes a lot, he's shy und he's scared, he barely speaks a vord. Und he nerves tell anyone anyzhing, he keeps to himself…" Medic shakes his head slowly "So, I give him zhose pills to calm him down, if I don't he shakes a lot and everyzhing scares him and he gets all vorked up, but zhose pill's help him…I personally didn't vant to put ze child on ze pills," he laughs softly "But eh…Spy insisted and gave me ze okay to do so" he shrugs his shoulders, looking at Soldier.

Soldier looks back at Medic, taking the all the information the Doctor had provided him with, he felt a little bad for the kid, a little but he himself had a tough life, he remained silent, not know what he could say. He merely watched Medic cut and secure the bandages.

"But" Medic began "Zhat doesn't give him ze right to come into mien Infirmary…And fuck everyzhing up" he says, rolling the remainder of the bandages up.

Soldier nods in agreement "Yeah, well…Thanks Doc" he says, gesturing to his arm.

"You'e velcome again Solly, take some of zhose pills and get some rest, I vill see you in ze morning" The Doctor glanced over at the clock hung on the wall.

The other man nodded and placed Scott's pills down on the counter and picked up the advil, he twisted the cap off and shook out two of the pills and popped them into his mouth, and swallowing them dry "See ya Doc" he said before he quietly exited the infirmary, leaving Medic alone.

The Doctor sighed deeply and lowered himself into his chair, he turned to face his desk "I'm getting too old for zhis" he muttered to himself, rubbing his temples.

One of the doves cooed loudly, the soft noise echoing throughout the room, the bird was named Archimedes, and was one of Medic's favorite doves.

The Doctor found some peace in the noise and smiled a little "Hmm" he breathed out through his nose, he looked down at the pile of paper work laid on his desk, and he really didn't feel like doing it at the moment.

Medic folded his arms across each other and placed them on his desk, he laid his head in the hole they formed, his eyes began to fall shut and within seconds the RED team's Medic was fast asleep, sleeping off the stress of the day.


End file.
